


Sahir和Samar 双胞胎的初夜 水仙 自攻自受 （梗概）

by AlinaYuan



Category: Dhoom3, 幻影车神3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaYuan/pseuds/AlinaYuan
Summary: 阿米尔汗是我老公，怎么这么帅噢！可惜这cp太冷了，所以我就不花时间写全文了，写个梗概，你们自己脑补，要是喜欢我再写全
Relationships: Sahir Khan/Samar Khan, Sahir/Samar, 萨希尔/萨马尔
Kudos: 6





	Sahir和Samar 双胞胎的初夜 水仙 自攻自受 （梗概）

**Author's Note:**

> 阿米尔汗是我老公，怎么这么帅噢！  
> 可惜这cp太冷了，所以我就不花时间写全文了，写个梗概，你们自己脑补，要是喜欢我再写全

Sahir回家，看到samar穿着平角裤躺在床上，哎呀妈呀，口水流了一地。  
卧槽！这劲爆的身材！卧槽！这硬朗的面部线条！sahir开始自恋了起来  
然后，他偷偷退去了samar的内裤，帮他口交。  
（PS：1.两个都是男人  
2.这俩个是兄弟，所以这是乱伦  
3.这俩人双胞胎，所以算是我操我自己，自攻自受，自恋）  
Samar呻吟着射在了他的嘴里。然后sahir脱脱脱，脱个精光，然后按着samar的肩膀伸进浅出，搞到自己疲软为止，然后搂抱着弟弟睡了过去

从此，Sahir看到弟弟总是很愧疚（爸爸让他照顾好samar，他却馋他的身子，呸！下贱！）他也不知道怎么面对samar  
他看到samar纯情的双眸就会硬，为啥呀？因为samar太紧了


End file.
